familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nathan Richard McDowell (1854-1925)
Nathan Richard McDowell (1854-1925) Laborer who Died in Fire (b. April 25, 1854, Bloomingburg, Sullivan County, New York, USA - d. March 15, 1925, Westbrookville, Sullivan County, New York, 12785, USA) Birth *Martin Carpenter McDowell (1828-1908) *Martha Baker (1825-1894) Siblings *Angeline E. McDowell (1856-?) *Harriet McDowell (1859-?) *Obidiah McDowell (1860-?). Marriage On January 28, 1880, Nathan married Chalania Alvira Van Keuren (1860-1934) in Otisville, Orange County, New York. Children By 1900 they had 11 children with 10 living. The child that died was reported in the Middletown Daily Press of Middletown, New York on May 7, 1890. The report read: "Nathan McDowell lost a child last week." *Ziby Francis McDowell (1880-?) who married Angeline Josephine Millspaugh (1888-1946) *William Nathan McDowell (1882-1966) who married Mary F. Benedict (1887-?) and later married Margaret Piatt (1879-1952) *Oscar Olander McDowell (1883-1965) who married Elsie Evelyn Peterson (1886-1974) *Viola Catherine McDowell (1884-1960) who married Archibald Reed Page II (1876-1945) *Orren Lafayette McDowell (1887-1947) who married Victoria Hubbard (1884-1950) *Olive Affoyett McDowell (1887-1890) who died as a small child the week of May 1, 1890 *Edward Levi McDowell (1890-1984) who married Helen E. Sarine (1896-1969) *Chalania Alvira McDowell (1892-1966) who married Harry M. McBride I (1886-1959) *Harry Chester McDowell (1896-after1900) who may have died as an infant after the 19000 census *Vincent Milton McDowell (1896-1972) who married Margaret Amanda Libolt (1905-1991) *Asa Auston McDowell (1899-1958) who married Merle McCarter (1903-2001) *Otto Stanley McDowell (1906-1965) aka Stan McDowell, who married Jeanette McLean (1907-1987) Fire On February 28, 1925 the Middletown Daily Herald reported the following: Little hope is held out for the life of Nathan McDowell, who was badly burned when fire destroyed the McDowell home here Friday noon. Feeble because of his advanced age, he was badly burned about the head and neck and hands. It is now thought that Mr. McDowell, while tending the fire, being alone in the house at the time, accidentally caught his clothing on fire or dropped hot coals on the floor, starting the blaze. When neighbors rushed into the house they found both him and the room ablaze. Hospitalized A follow up story appeared on March 05, 1925: Nathan McDowell of Westbrookville, who was seriously burned a few days ago when his home was destroyed by fire, is reported slightly improved at the home of his son, here. Mr. McDowell is said to have suffered several hemorrhages, but has improved despite the loss of blood. Dr. Gertrude Welton is attending him. Dying The final story was on March 07, 1925: Nathan McDowell, seriously burned when his home was destroyed a few days ago, has a fighting chance for life, physicians say. Eugene Rhodes, father of Sheriff Fletcher E. Rhodes, was the man who carried him unconscious from the burning building." Death Nathan died on March 15, 1925. Obituary *His obituary appeared on March 16, 1925: Nathan Richard McDowell, aged 70 years, 10 months, 20 days. Funeral services for him will be held in the Methodist church of Westbrookville, Wednesday 18, 1925 at 2 o'clock. Interment will be in the Westbrookville Cemetery. *The The Middletown Daily Herald, March 16, 1925: Westbrookville, March 16 Special – Nathan McDowell, 70, who was dragged unconscious from his burning home here Friday, February 27, died from the burns and shock at his home here Sunday. A stroke which he had suffered five weeks ago hastened his death. On Friday, February 27, as told in The Herald at the time, the McDowell home was discovered on fire by neighbors. Eugene Rhodes, father of Sheriff Fletcher E. Rhodes, rushed into the blazing building and dragged Mr. McDowell out, who was unconscious, and whose clothing was afire. The building was burned to the ground. Mr McDowell, who was alone in the house, was badly burned about the face and neck. Nathan Richard McDowell was born at Westbrookville, April 25, 1854, son of Martin C. McDowell and Martha Baker McDowell, and was a lifelong resident of this place. He was married at Otisville February 28, 1880 to Alvira Van Keuren. Surviving are his wife and nine children, Oscar D. McDowell of Kings Port, Long Island; Viola, wife of Archibald Page of Westbrookville; Orin L. of Otisville; Edward L. of Westbrookville; Chalania, wife of Harry McBride of Fallsburgh; V.M. McDowell of Middletown; Asa A. of Westbrookville; William N. McDowell of Middletown; and Stanley McDowell of Westbrookville. The funeral will be held at the Methodist Church at 2 o'clock Wednesday afternoon, in charge of Rev Theodore Ether. Interment Westbrookville Cemetery. Category:Non-SMW people articles